


What Would Mum and Dad Say?

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers AU, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Underage!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Ziam incest? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Mum and Dad Say?

Liam’s drive home from school was frustrating to say the least. He’d stayed after school to do boxing practice and he regretted the decision greatly. His little brother, Zayn, went to school in a pair of skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places. For a 13 year old, he really did know how to push Liam’s buttons.

Liam pulled into the large driveway of his family’s home.

"Zayn?" He called as he opened the door slightly, slipping in hastily. He looked around the hallway for his evil(sexy) brother.

"Z?" He called again, slightly irritated. Slamming the door shut, he stalked over to the stairs and called Zayn’s name again. With a huff, he stomped up each one with a loud thump with every step.

Once he reached the landing, he strode to his room, opened the door and flopped on the bed. His hand slid down to the tent in his boxers as he dialed Zayn’s mobile number. No answer. Liam groan angrily as he tugged on his painfully hard cock.

He’d better be home soon.

Zayn walked(stumbled) through the door of his house whilst Louis was slapping his butt.

"Louis stop!" He giggled looking around. He prayed Liam wasn’t here to see this.

"Why?" Louis responded, burying his face in Zayn’s neck,"You like it don’t you?" He kissed his shoulder.

"Yes but I can’t…" He said pulling away and pushing Louis out of the house and onto the porch.

"Why not?" Louis pushed.

"I just can’t!" Zayn whined stepping closer to the door and holding onto it. He then moved over to Louis and gave him a scarce kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away, Louis was looking at him with a smile.

"Alright…See you tomorrow , Sexy." He said with a wink.

"Bye Lou." Zayn giggled closing the door slowly.

  
In his room, Liam fisted his thick cock angrily, till it was red and shaking. He didn’t like the sound of what was going on downstairs. He huffed furiously.

"LiLi?" He heard Zayn call from the hallway. Liam didn’t reply. Moments later, the doorknob swooped downwards and Liam could see Zayn moving tentatively through the frame. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Liam and what he was doing.

"Li…" He whispered, moving hurriedly over to the bed.

"Stop." Liam ordered before Zayn reached him. Zayn froze immediately, "Off. Everything off." Liam ordered again.

Zayn shivered. He loved when Liam was dominant.

"Turn around and touch your toes."

Zayn obeyed. Liam lifted himself off of the bed and behind his baby brother. He rested his hands on Zayn’s buttcheeks and kneaded then slowly.

"I wonder what Mum and Dad would say if they saw you like this? All bent over and stretched out? Bet you’d love it if I just stuck my fat dick in your ass with no prep. Would you like that baby brother?" Liam said in a filthy tone. He crouched down and brought his face closer to Zayn’s hole.

"Liam just fuck me already!" Zayn whimpered restlessly.

"Ah ah ah. Be patient, this is all the lube your getting." He mumbled into Zayn’s crack. He lapped over Zayn’s hole roughly. He dove his tongue in and out repeatedly earning breathy moans and whimpers from the smaller boy.

"Alright, Baby, you ready for my big cock?" Liam said as he stood up and slapped Zayn’s right cheek. Zayn moaned loudly and ground back on Liam’s cock.

Liam lined himself up with Zayn’s hole and pushed in slightly. Zayn was tight around his head and Liam was in ecstasy.

"Mmm, Li, please." Zayn moaned out pushing Liam deeper into himself.  
Liam began fucking into Zayn with long and deep thrusts. After a couple of minutes, his thrusts got harder and more shallow and Zayn became a whimpering mess.

Liam pulled Zayn up to his chest by his hips and kissed his shoulder whilst slow fucking him.

"Uh..Li. Lia-am!" Zayn exclaimed as he fell forward, "Oh! Fuck me Li…Fuck me harder!"

So Liam did. He pounded relentlessly into Zayn’s tanned ass, bringing them both closer to the edge. Zayn tugged on his neglected cock whilst he whimpered patheticly. Liam pounded and pounded into Zayn until-

"SHIT!"

"Ahhh Z!" Liam slowed his thrusts, "Fuck……fuck.."  
Liam pulled out of Zayn, sat on the bed and tugged his brother into his lap. Zayn sunk into Liam’s broad chest breathing heavily.

"Zayn?"

"Li?"

"Who was that guy earlier? Louis?"

"Um…He just..He sort of likes me."

"Oh. Okay… Do you like him back."

"Not really. I like someone else."

"Mhm?"

"He’s older."

"Oh yeah?"

"Wayy older."

In that moment Liam knew exactly who he was talking about. With a small smile he looked down at his little brother. He was met with warm hazel eyes and a wide smile.

"I love you, Z."

"I love you, Li."

 


End file.
